


Brave

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [574]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: First Day of School, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Do you think you're brave enough to go into the school now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 December 2016  
> Word Count: 257  
> Prompt: pause  
> Summary: "Do you think you're brave enough to go into the school now?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just love writing for wee!Veronica and Mama!Ann. It's just such a sweet relationship and in rather stark contrast to what we mostly see of Ann and Veronica in the series. We really don't see the depth of that connection until it's too late for anything more to happen for them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Veronica turns to walk up the sidewalk to the building, but doesn't move yet.

"Veronica?"

The sound of her mother's voice releases the paralysis on the little girl, and she turns to wrap her arms around her mother's waist. "I don't wanna go, Mama."

Ann gently untangles Veronica's arms from her waist, then crouches down next to the girl to pull her into a hug. "It's all right, Veronica. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Mama. I don't know anybody."

"Oh, my darling girl, you don't need to be scared. This is just like spending time in the daycare at my work. You'll color and read and play games and make new friends. And when you're done for the day, I'll be here to pick you up and bring you back to work with me."

"But--"

"I promise that it'll be okay." And smiles and takes off her necklace, settling it around her daughter's neck. "This will be your guarantee to never be alone while you're at school. You will always have me and my love with you, no matter what."

Veronica touches the pendant and sniffles, but smiles. "Thank you, Mama," she says, wrapping her arms around Ann's neck in a tight hug. "I love you."

"And I love you, my beautiful, brave girl. That will _never_ change." She kisses Veronica's cheek and smooths down her hair. "Do you think you're brave enough to go into the school now?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good girl," Ann says and stands, taking Veronica's hand as they walk up to the building together.


End file.
